


stranded

by Vullet



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, heavy amount of gay robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 05:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vullet/pseuds/Vullet
Summary: Stuck out in a snowy wasteland hunting the Magnificence, Flame and Scorponok realize they have feelings about each other. Or something like that.





	stranded

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this fic using the idea that scorponok didn't change his frame until later....he currently has the same body from the flashback in ll14

Flame wasn’t sure why they’d even taken up chasing this potential tie to the current location of the Magnificence, as the last eight times they’d gone after it’s tracks nothing turned up. Scorponok was determined though, and insisted they’d keep going after it. It still puzzled the duo - the contact came from a barely populated planet by Cybertronians and other mechanical lifeforms, mostly due to the temperatures being able to freeze their circuitry solid if it was strong enough. However, when your alt mode generates fire and thus turns you into a walking heater, it doesn’t matter. Or so that’s what Flame thought.  
  
“I promise that we’ll find a lead this time,” Scorponok said to the smaller bot.  
  
“Yeah, we better. Otherwise the Grand Architect’s gonna get mad at us again for sidetracking and delaying everything. Of course we’re the only Cybertronians they could get their hands on, it’s not like it’s an excuse to use us specifically,” Flame responded, tired of the constant work their boss had been putting them through.  
  
“You need to stop being so down about what we’re doing. From everything you’ve told me, it seems a lot better than your work with the Autobots.”  
  
“The Autobots hated everyone who didn’t fit into their standards. I was just an M.T.O among a bunch of big name war heroes, so of course I’m not going to be getting anything out of what faction I chose.”  
  
“You were used for your talents and those alone.”  
  
“And you ran off after Megatron took back his faction.”  
  
“It was the smartest choice I could make at the time,” Scorponok said, before stopping. Flame couldn’t help but notice his antlers twitch, as if he was picking something up. “Great. I’ve lost the signal we’re tracking.”  
  
“That’s all on you and not my fault in the slightest. You need to stop deciding to land on the other side of the planet every single time we do this. Could do us some good to replace our Worldsweepers.”  
  
“You need to stop being so critical of how we work.”  
  
“It’s hard when you keep being such an idiot!” Flame exclaimed, backing up. Visibly angry, he ignored Scorponok tensing up, as he only looked back at the direction they’d been coming from. “We’ve lost this one, Scorps. We should just go back.”  
  
“....”  
  
“Look, I’m sorry about calling you an idiot. But you need to know that we can’t keep going on like this. Does the Magnificence really even matter that much?"  
  
“I,” Scorponok said, and then stopped. He looked down to the smaller of the duo, and looked down towards the ground. “You’re really the only thing that matters more to me than retrieving it.”  
  
Flame really didn’t know how to respond. They’d spent the last four years stuck together, and the entire time they’d been constantly disagreeing over most things they were forced to do. Scorponok and Flame definitely did care for each other, but they were really bad at noticing it. Flame finally opened his mouth. “What?”  
  
“There, I said it. I care about you. What are you going to do, fight me?”  
  
“I.”  
  
“Flame. Are you okay?”  
  
“No,” Flame said, quietly. “I’m not. We’re out here in the middle of nowhere and you’re here confessing your love for me or some shit. You’re stupid.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“Hell, I don’t know why I’ve even kept you around, Scorps.”  
  
“Because you care about me too, don’t you?”  
  
“You’re right about that. Now, we should turn back. You’ve lost the signal - it was probably a fraud anyways.”  
  
The former Decepticon just looked out towards the direction they had been going. He turned back to the direction they had come from, and began to walk back. “Come on Flame, I’m sorry about this.”  
  
“Finally,” Flame said. “You finally listen to me.”

* * *

 

It was about halfway back down their tracks in which Scorponok found the cold severely affecting him. He kept trying to push on, but he couldn’t help but notice it was harder to move. Flame was fine, not realizing his partner was falling behind. He looked back to see the scorpion kneeling, completely exhausted.

“Come on. You have to be kidding me, Scorponok.”  
  
“It’s cold.”  
  
Flame walked up and hauled Scorponok’s arm over his shoulder. “Come on. I’m not leaving you behind.”  
  
“You’re warm.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said you’re warm. That’s why you aren’t affected.”  
  
“One can assume that. My alternate mode is a fire spewing tank, I’m constantly generating the heat I need to effectively use it in both modes.”  
  
“You just outright said it.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Don’t worry about it, Flame. The temperature is probably freezing up my processor too.”  
  
“You’re still talkative enough. You’re also heavy as all hell. I’m going to let you down for now.”  
  
Scorponok was somewhat surprised to find the other sitting down next to him in the snow, leaning against him. “Don’t get all excited about this,” Flame said. “I’m just doing it to keep you alive. The Grand Architect would kill me if I lost you.”  
  
“I’m not. I’m accepting it for what it is - the fact that you care about me.” Scorponok then pulled Flame in closer to him, the defective Autobot squirming at first.  
  
“Hey! You can’t just do….that,” Flame said, looking up at the larger mech. He did find it rather comforting for the other’s claw to wrap around him, gently stroking the lower cables on his back. He couldn’t help but lean against Scorponok’s chest, just accepting that he was stuck here for now. It was nice, he thought.

“I’m glad you’re here with me,” Scorponok said.  
  
“Can’t help but admit I’m glad that out of all mechs, I got stuck with you,” Flame responded. Knowing they’d probably be stuck there for a good deca-cycle or so, he only cuddled up against the larger mech, closing his optics. “Love you, Scorps.”  
  
“Know I feel the same way about you, Flame.”


End file.
